Conquest
by 0Hero
Summary: Bad a summaries please read 1st chapter to see what the story is about. Percy is a underground fighter, read as you see him become the best fighter. T because there is swearing. story will become Percabeth as i continue to write.


**He's nervous**

Sweat runs down his face, being washed away by the water he splashes on his face. Only one thought goes through his head over and over, like a prayer.

" _win,win,win,win,win,"_

This one word, three letters that express everything he has cried, blead, and sweat for. He knows Poseidon's counting on him, to make his father proud he must win.

" _ **I can do this… calm yourself Jackson"**_ He whispered to himself.

There's a knock on the door signaling him that the time is now, time to show his father what he can do. He walks out, forcing his nerves to calm down. He sees the large crowd gathered in a circle, in the circle he can spot out his opponent. The man is large around 6,2 with the build of a football player. Looking at the man and the way he stands, tall with his chin up, he can tell the man is just full of himself. He can see that the man was having no problems like him in keeping his nerves down. Entering the ring he can see all the bloody rich bastards making bets on who will win. These arrogant pricks walking around flaunting there money, there greasy faces and large stomachs just pissed him off.

" _Let's do this"_ Percy thought to himself. All bets were set and know it was up to the fighter to settle the rest.

" _ **Begin!"**_ An overweight, probably rich, asshat siting in chair barley squishing in said. Both Percy and the other man moved forward with their hands up ready to fight. At first they circled around each other waiting for their opponent to make a move until the man, thinking he could take Percy down lunged at him with a right hook. Percy, waiting for this exact moment, moved to the side evading the fist and brings his hand up for a solid upper cut to the man jaw. The man backed away dazed leaving his guard down, which gave Percy the opportunity to launch a barrage of solid hits to the man face until he brought his arms back up. The man, being more cautious of Percy decided to stand back for a while, but Percy, knowing couldn't let him regain himself, went to finish the already damaged fighter. Getting close he faked a step to the right and went left under the man, wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up and threw him on his back. The pain made the man lose his focus, which is just what Percy need and he brought a powerful right hook using his momentum and gravity to out more force into the hot which connected straight to the man's face effectively knocking him out. The crowd was silent for a while until all the people betting on Jackson started to jump around and laugh at the opposition.

" _ **Well done son, I knew the training would pay off"**_ Poseidon said walking through the crowd to his son. Percy looked at his dad, one of the big three. The big three are the biggest benefactors of underground fights, all of them are rich and well respected either by their accomplishments or by fear using there fighters to make deals or control more territory. Zeus, Poseidon's brother, being the biggest and most feared with his many well-known fighters among which is Thalia Grace , the huntress and her brother Jason Grace who holds the title of Praetor. The territories are divided in many small areas, Zeus ruling the most. Many call Zeus's territory the sky domain, while Poseidon owns the second most territory named the sea domain and lastly is Hades, owning the underworld kingdom with his best fighter being Nico who is referred by many fighters as death. There are many other small areas such as the sun domain which belongs to the millionaire Apollo or crescent kingdom which belongs to Artemis with her all girl fighters. The domains or kingdoms are then divided in to two more groups, Roman and Greek. Jason manages the roman territory alongside his second-in-command Reyna while Thalia manages the Greek. Percy manages the Greek side of Poseidon's domain while his step-brother begrudgingly manages the Roman. This is the story of Percy Jackson and his quest to control all the territories.


End file.
